


Shoot from the hip

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: 70s, 80s, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Fucking, Knife Fetish, Knife Play, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Blood, Power Play, Riding, Slash, Sweet, Teasing, Thunderstorms, fantasies, jerking off, nikki sixx - Freeform, power, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Based on Nikki posting about his love for knifes on Instagram.
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shoot from the hip

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, I mean it only took me four months; here’s some more of Nikki and Blackie.  
> As always: this is nothing but fiction, made up by me to please my dirty imagination. I don’t know any of the persons mentioned, I don’t wanna shame them for anything and I totally don’t know what happened or didn’t happened. As this pure fiction this has nothing do with real life events and I don’t want to offend anyone with this story or disrespect real life relationships. I also don’t make any money from this!! 
> 
> If you somehow found your way here by googling yourself, I think you should leave. I mean if you don’t fantasies about you having kinky sex with old friends. See this as a warning! 
> 
> You shouldn’t read this if you are minor. 
> 
> Warning! The following text contains slurs, naming calling, pornographic descriptions and knife play/kink.

,, I think we will be out of electricity until tomorrow.“ Blackie said as he walked back into Nikkis and his shared bedroom. Nikki looked up from where he was laying spread out on top of the covers, a thin layer of sweat glittering on his naked body. ,, Alright.“ Nikki said as his eyes wandered over Blackies naked body, a seductive grin spread on his lips. ,, Well, maybe we should....“ He let the end of the sentences hang in the air. 

The electricity had gone out just as they had finished doing it; it was probably duo to the horrible summer thunderstorm going on outside at the very moment. One of LAs rare times of rain. It was still humid outside, so their bedroom window was wide open, letting some of the rain inside. 

Nikki had used the time Blackie had needed to put on his bathrobe and check whatever it was that was wrong with their electricity to lit some candles in the bedroom. So it wouldn’t be completely dark. Almost romantic, one could say.

,, What?“ Blackie asked, slowly creeping up onto the mattress and leaning over Nikki. ,,Mmh, you know...“Nikki grinned at Blackie, letting his fingers slowly travel over the singers chest. ,, We could make our own electricity.“ Nikki whispered. Blackie laughed out loud. ,, That was a horrible pick up line.“ Suddenly Nikki had to start laughing too, Blackie buried his face in Nikkis hair and started to kiss up his neck. ,, Still got you in my bed.“ Nikki answered with a laugh, he reached to rest his hand in Blackies black hair. ,, Mmh, I am not that hard to seduce.“ ,, I know“ 

Another lighting hit ground just as Blackie had rolled over to spread out onto the bed. Nikki turned on his tummy to look at him. ,, What? That’s all?“ He asked with a raised eyebrow. ,, I don’t know, what did you had in mind?“ Nikki grinned at the other for a moment. ,, Mmh, I had actually planned to let you fuck me against the open window. I know you like the chance of someone watching, but if you are not in the mood, I don’t need you to have some fun.“  
Nikki locked eyes with Blackie and let his hand wander down his own tummy. His fingers slowly traced the line of fine hair leading down to his dick and he had to close his eyes once his fingers touched his hard dick.  
He heard Blackie groan next to him and snapped his eyes back open just in time to see that Blackie was reaching for his own dick. Nikkis hand snapped forward and took hold of his wrist. ,, Don’t. I want you to just watch.“ ,, Mean man.“ Blackie whispered as his eyes wandered from Nikkis hand that was working his dick, over his bucking hips up to his teeth that were bitting his lip and finally to his eyes; dizzy with lust.  
,, You won’t regret it.“ Nikki gasped, he continued to jerk his own dick. ,, I... always imagine you watch me when I am alone.“ Blackie grinned. ,, Is that so?“ Nikki nodded slowly, his eyes half closed. ,, Yeah, your glances holds such... such power. I imagine you.... you watch my every move, like you are controlling me.“ Blackie moved to let his fingers wander over Nikkis chest to his nipples. ,, You know I would hold all the power over you, if I wanted.“ ,, You command me.“ Nikki continued his Fantasie. Blackie licked over his throat up to his ear, before he bit Nikkis earlobe. ,, I commanded you not to come.“ He whispered into the others ear and at the same time he pulled Nikkis hand off his dick. Nikki gasped and his hips thrusted off the bed in the try to find release.  
Blackie chuckled into his ear, the tips of his fingers danced over Nikkis over sensitive skin to play with his nipples. ,, Mmh, I think I might like this Fantasie of yours.“ ,, I knew you would“ Nikki grinned. 

,, You know what else I imagine?“ ,, What?“ Blackie asked. ,, I imagine you all dangerous, I imagine you with a knife. To hold me in place, to trace over my skin.“ Blackie chuckled .,, Really?“ ,, Yes. God it... it’s so hot.“ Nikki looked at Blackie for a moment, before Blackie turned around to search for something in his nightstand. Nikkis eyes moved over Blackies naked body: his long legs, the muscles in his back, his dick. His own hand moved back to his dick and he closed his eyes at the touch. 

,, Didnt I just told you not to do this?“ Blackie whispered, almost dangerously and Nikkis eyes snapped open when he felt cold steel touching his throat. ,, Oh my god.“ He hissed. Nikki eyes moved to look between their body’s as Blackie moved the blade to trace over his chest, circle one of Nikkis nipples. With slow movements he went further down, following the hairs that started at Nikkis navel went further down.  
Nikki snaped his eyes back up and stared into Blackies, he bit his lips to hide a grin. ,, What are you gonna do to me?“ He then whispered. ,, Who said I would do anything to you? You are not the one in control, if at all, you do something for me.“ ,, What to do you want me do to?“ Nikki murmured, eyes fixed on Blackie. ,, Oh, please don’t hurt me, I will do anything.“ He says the and Blackie almost breaks into a grin. But Nikki knows Blackie likes this, he might have never fantasised about using a knife on Nikki, but he definitely likes dominance, having someone at his mercy.  
,, Touch yourself.“ Blackie ordered. 

Nikki kept the eye contact as he moved his hand down his body, back to touching himself, the knife is brought back to circle around his nipple. Their eyes are still locked when Nikki starts to jerk himself off, his hips pushing up and he was gasping, sweet moans passed his lips. He is sure he looks desperate, he is sure Blackie loves it.  
Nikkis nipples are hard from the way Blackie starred at him, like he owns Nikki; from the way Blackie keeps tracing his body and most importantly his nipples, with the knife.  
,, Stop“ Blackie suddenly says and it takes every ounce of selfcontrol Nikki had to stop. Once more his hips are pushing up into the air, he was shaking and moaning. ,, Please“ He hissed out loud. Blackie held the knife between them. ,, Do you think you are in a position to ask anything from me?“  
Nikki shook his head, his eyes were heavy with lust and he hadn’t failed to notice that Blackie had been leaking precum on the sheets the whole time. 

,, Come here.“ Blackie whispered, his voice full of lust. Nikki gave him a dirty smile as he climbed into the others lap, settled right over the singers erection.  
Blackie nods at him and Nikki sinks down on the other, moaning out loud once he has him fully inside his body. Blackie held the knife against Nikkis throat, then moved to press the blade against his lips. Nikki breathed heavily at the feeling of metal against his lips and throat and closed his eyes. ,, Aren’t you a good slut?“ Blackie murmured before he let the knife down. ,, Move“ he then commanded and god, Nikki couldn’t have waited any longer; his dick is hard just from the idea of Blackie with a knife, but now, having his Fantasie acted out. He never wants this to stop, but he is so, so close and by the way Blackies dick is twiching, he is too. 

Nikki sank down onto Blackies body once they both had come; cum was still leaking down his leg, but he didn’t really cared.  
,, Thanks“ he murmured as he rolled off Blackie and onto his belly. ,, Mmh, I quite enjoyed it.“ Blackie murmured, he let the tip of the knife trace patterns onto Nikkis sweaty back. ,, I know. You love anything that puts you in control.“ ,, That’s not true.“ Blackie murmured. ,, Really? Would you let me take the lead.“ ,, I have allowed you to do this many times.“ Nikki rolled his eyes and with a second he was back on Blackie, sitting on his tights, arms stretched out to hold Blackies wrists next to his head. ,, Would you let me control you like this?“ He whispered, leaned down until their lips were almost touching. ,, Take my orders? Let me use you for my own pleasure?“ Blackie locked their eyes. ,, Would you let me fuck your?“ Nikki finally breathed. He could feel the heat between them, the sexual tension, by the way Blackie raised his head to let their lips slightly touch; almost a promise.  
Nikki couldn’t control his breath and leaned in to kiss but then he found himself swapped back onto his back by Blackie, the men himself hollowing over Nikki, his hand now holding Nikkis wrists. ,, What do you think?“ He then asked. 

Nikki grinned at him, bit his lip again. ,, What I think?“ He echoed. ,, Mmh“ Blackie had long relaxed the grip around the others wrists. ,, I think... I think you love me.“ Nikki whispered as he freed his hand from Blackies grip and wrapped them around the others neck. Blackie rolled his eyes. ,, Fucking romantic you are, aren’t you?“ ,, Sometimes.“ Nikki laughed, Blackie moved closer, their lips touched each other. ,, I love you, Sixx.“ He murmured, almost too quite to hear. Nikki stroked the others hair. ,, I love you too, baby.“


End file.
